colonial_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Lakshmi
A developed planet founded by a consortium of Indian corporations, Lakshmi is a well-funded and well developed colony. Built by the corporations that fled Ganesh in 2150, Lakshmi was established as a much more stable and planned community than the one that developed under the design of the Indian government. The river valleys provide a vibrant agricultural sector that helps keep Ganesh afloat. General Information Population: Demonym: Lakshmian Major Cities: Amritsar, Jodhpur History Founding As Ganesh became overwhelmed by refugees and immigrants, the corporations running the colony began to look for an alternative to escape to. Surveying the surrounding systems, they came across a planet missed during the initial expedition. Lakshmi provided a perfect planet for the corporations to settle, and so in 2150 they took as many of their assets as they could and fled to start a new colony from scratch. With a clear plan in mind from the beginning, Lakshmi built up fairly quickly. Establishing industry and housing in Amritsar, the city provided a promising start to the fledgling colony. UCN Intervention The settlement of a new colony did not escape the attentions of the UCN. In 2161, after the settlements had been built up and the colony was prospering, the UCN began to assert its authority over the colony. With the ultimate goal of annexation, the UCN leaned heavily on the Lakshmian government to accept its terms and join the general assembly. Rather than be faced with conquest, the Lakshmian government folded and joined the UCN. This turn of events, known as the Lakshmi Crisis, combined with the dissolution on Agrona, marked a turning point in the way the UCN handled the colonies. UCA Crackdown The UCA Crackdown in 2168 was fairly well-received on Lakshmi. With the government presenting a front of appeasement, the increased garrison of troops went relatively unopposed by the populace. It was around this time, too, that Lakshmi became involved in the retaking of Ganesh. Using the colony as a staging area, the UCA launched itself into Ganesh with the help of the Lakshmian government, using resources from the colony to help stabilize and develop the fallen planet. Colonial Civil War The Colonial Civil War went unfelt on Lakshmi until the ICSA offensive into the Vishnu System in 2177. During that push, Lakshmi saw a shift in public opinion that resulted in open rebellion against the UCA garrisons on the planet. ICSA forces failed in their initial push into the system however, resulting in a backlash against the Lakshmian rebels by the UCA. With the element of surprise gone, much of the rebel forces on the planet were pushed back on their heels and virtually eliminated until ICSA forces could break through to reinforce them. Recovery After the Colonial Civil War, the colony of Lakshmi rebuilt with a focus on continuing its efforts on Ganesh, as well as establishing one of the most promising democratic centres in the Colonial Sphere. Geography The surface of Lakshmi consists of high mountain peaks broken up by lush river valleys and deltas. All of the population centres reside in or near these features, with agriculture being a major focus of much of the population. The cities are spread out and decentralized, resulting in a pastoral look to the urbanization. Culture The culture of Lakshmi is different than that on Ganesh. A much more developed colony, life on Lakshmi is far less harsh and more efficient. Industry and agriculture provide a bustling economy, and the people reflect this work ethic. With many of the settlers having come out of India during the Colonial Era, the similarity to their homeland has given rise to many traditional beliefs and events that were otherwise phased out when humanity took to the stars. Religion still plays a large part in many Lakshmians lives, with temples existing in many corners of the settled lands. Lakshmians are protective of their system counterpart, choosing to support Ganesh as much as possible, possibly due to guilt over having abandoned the colony. There are many organizations on Lakshmi dedicated to helping Ganesh to grow and prosper, a task many Lakshmians believe the rest of the ICSA has ignored. Government The government of Lakshmi, once consisting of a group of corporations, was transferred to a democratic parliament under the control of the UCN. While the UCN saw this as easier to control, since their demise the parliament has become one of the more transparent and vibrant institutions of democracy in the Colonial Sphere.